


Three Times Nobody Minded Their Own Damn Business

by Longpig



Series: KYE Extras [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3 Things, Crack-ish, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Gossip, Real Galra Housewives of Olkarion, Secret Relationship, Triple Drabble, a sad shiro-less void, thanks new space dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Allura and Lotor are not as subtle as they think.





	Three Times Nobody Minded Their Own Damn Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Know Your Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749138) by [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig). 



> Just a little aside following Chapter 4 of KYE.

“You’re looking well this morning, Princess!” Coran remarked over breakfast. It was just the two of them, the mice, and a hearty meal of Altean nutritional paste.

Truth be told, ‘well’ was not the word he’d thought of first. Allura was practically _glowing_.

“Oh yes, I feel quite refreshed!” If she noticed his slight frown, she didn’t let on. “In fact, I think I shall be joining you after all today. It seems I’ve had a miraculous recovery!” She flashed him a dazzling smile.

Coran’s eyes narrowed. If Allura didn’t think he knew everything that happened in _his_ castle, _well._

\----- 

Throk was lounging in the common area allocated to the Galra when Commander Regnar came in. The furniture wasn’t really built to accommodate someone of his size, but if he stretched himself out over the entire sofa it was comfortable enough.

“Where’s Prince Lotor?” Regnar growled. “I’ve got a communiqué from Command that needs his attention.”

“How should I know?” Throk drawled, taking another bite of the fruit he’d been nibbling. He didn’t know what it was called, but it was orange, and it had a pleasing sour taste. “Probably off breeding his little Altean princess.” 

“Ugh, Throk. I just ate.” Regnar winced.

Throk snickered to himself. They weren’t supposed to know, of course, but the Prince had underestimated the keen senses of full-blooded Galra when he’d come back from his ‘run’ reeking of her. But that wasn’t any of  _ his _ business. He was happy to feign ignorance and let Lotor amuse himself as he liked. He might as well; if he weren’t Zarkon’s heir, no self-respecting Galra would so much as look at him twice. And it wasn’t as though his fling was harming their objective, so...

“Come now Regnar, be nice,” he smirked. “Ugly people need love too.”

 -----

The paladins were holed up in an anteroom during the negotiations. They weren’t needed there, and they’d get briefed later, but Coran wanted them nearby. Lance and Keith were restless, but Pidge had her laptop and a bag full of snacks, and she could tune out their bickering. It was Hunk, trying to distract them, who caught her attention.

“So, uh, seems like things are going pretty well here?” he broke in during a lull in the sniping. “Like it was tense the first day but now everyone seems way more relaxed.”

Pidge snorted. “That’s because they fucked.”

Hunk’s jaw hit his chest, and Lance choked on his juice pouch. Keith blinked. “Who did? What?” Lance sputtered, coughing.

She shrugged. “Allura and Prince Lotor? You’re telling me _I’m_ the only one who noticed the eye sex going on there?” It was kind of gross, really.

“WHAT THE CHEESE, PIDGE?!” Lance was about to hyperventilate. “ALLURA AND THAT GROSS GALRA GUY?”

“Hey, why’s he gross?” Keith asked, frowning.

“Yeah man, you can’t say that in front of Galra Keith,” Hunk gasped. “That’s racist!”

Keith did not seem mollified.

“He’s not gross _because_ he’s Galra,” Lance backpedalled, “he’s just---argh!!” he clutched his head dramatically. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“I dunno,” said Hunk, “it’s kinda romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet. But, uh, hopefully with less stabbing. Anyway, it looks like he might be our ally soon so…”

“Well if _Shiro_ was here--” Lance’s words died on his lips as the rest of them gaped, and he realized he’d gone too far.

Suddenly, a dark, imposing figure loomed in the doorway. No one had heard Kolivan come in, but there he was, staring down at them with an inscrutable look.

“I believe he’d tell _all_ of you,” he rumbled, “to mind your own affairs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before s3 dropped, and while I revised KYE to adapt (basically switched Throk out for Lady Squad), I still like this, so consider it an AU of an AU :v


End file.
